This invention relates to front glass mouldings adapted to be employed between the body panel and front glass panes in the front portions of various vehicles and more particularly to front glass mouldings each comprising a single moulded body which integrally has a central portion including a front glass pane receiving groove and two side portions each including a rainwater guide and a front glass pane receiving groove for supporting a front glass pane in cooperation with the glass panel receiving groove in the central portion.
A variety of front glass mouldings for vehicles have been hitherto proposed and practically employed. In a vehicle of the type in which the vehicle panel and front glass panel are connected together by means of adhesive, the front glass moulding is mounted in the clearance in the boundary between the edge of the opening in the vehicular body panel and the front glass pane to fill the clearance and, at the same time, present a pleasing external appearance. In one of the recently developed front glass mouldings, the side portions of the front glass moulding each have a front glass pane receiving groove in a lower portion and a rainwater guide in an upper portion in the inner surface of the associated side portion so that rainwater striking against the front glass pane and scattering about is prevented from invading into the cab of the vehicle. However, as the front glass moulding having the upper and lower grooves as the rainwater guide and front glass panel receiving groove, respectively, cannot be used as the central moulding portion, a separately formed front glass moulding having only the front glass pane receiving groove has to be employed in conjunction with the front glass moulding having both the rainwater guide and front glass pane receiving groove, and the two types of front glass mouldings are connected together by means of corner joints. Thus, the conventional front glass moulding comprises three types of components, that is, the central moulding portion, the side moulding portions, and the corner joints connecting the central and side moulding portions. Thus, the provision of the corner joints at the joints of the front glass moulding portions presents a disfigured external appearance and the corner joints are vulnerable to damage. Furthermore, as the conventional front glass moulding employs the three types of components, the front glass moulding is expensive.
In order to eliminate the drawbacks inherent in the conventional front glass moulding referred to hereinabove, it one has longed for a front glass moulding which can be produced from a single moulded body to provide a central portion and two side portions integral with the central portion for supporting a first glass pane, that eliminates the conventional corner joints for connecting the central and side portions, and that can be easily formed and is rigid in construction.